


RWBY: In Which We Are Free (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confession, F/M, Making Out, Midnight Walk, One Shot, Romance, i just wanted to practice with a bit more hardcore romance scenes, intense stuff tbh, this ship made it possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Smile, it’s only the beginning. Sun only wants the best for his Blakey but sometimes getting her to understand is a lot more trouble than previously thought.A practice fic for romance scenes! Follow @ kirimizi on tumblr for more updates!





	RWBY: In Which We Are Free (BlackSun)

The sun had set and the ocean breeze grew chillier as the moments passed. Blake and Sun decided to take a midnight walk, away from the thoughts and commotion of the White Fang controversy. In the duration of their walk, they remained quiet. It was nice, though neither of them said very much to the other. The energy still remained positive and that’s what mattered. 

The concrete shadows followed the two on their walk, mirroring their every move under the passing streetlights. Once the two finally made it to the water’s edge, absolute silence came about them. They stood in absolute awe of the water in front of the metal bar that divided the land and port’s edge, watching the sea recede with the glimmer of the stars and moon above. 

Blake leaned over the railing, looking at the reflection of herself in the water. The streetlight 20 feet behind them gave off enough light for her to see even the smallest details of her eyes. The golden glow that shone as bright as a star in the sky. Sun draped himself over the railing chest first, dangling his arms over the bar, as he looked forward to seeing his reflection next to hers. Once he caught a glimpse of his face in the calm waters, he made a funny face directed to her reflection. Truly a joker at heart. Blake noticed and giggled loudly, unexpected from this typically quiet Faunus.

Sun loved the sounds though, turning his funny expression into one much more calm and loving. His smile was pure, looking forward to whatever might come out of her mouth next. 

“Sun,” Blake glanced over at the grinning Faunus leaning next to her. “I want to know something.” Sun turned around from the water and leaned his back to the metal bar.   
“What’s up?”   
“Why did you follow me to this island?”  
“Because I wanted to. Is that why you’ve been so quiet all night?”  
“No...but that’s part of it.”   
“There’s more? Since when do you share your thoughts with me?” He laughed off the comment.  
“I don’t know, I just wanted to talk. Is it too awkward? I can always stop—“   
“No, I like this. Hearing your voice makes me happy.”   
“Sun…” Blake turned her head away and blushed profusely, glad that the night didn’t give away the color that shaded her cheeks. “You put a smile on my face like nothing else does.” Her quiet voice quivered ever so slightly. 

“What did you say?”  
“What does it matter?” She turned her back to the water. Sun took hold of her shoulder and pressed to turn her around to face him.   
“It matters to me.”   
“I just,” She glanced down at his hand then back up at him. “Sometimes it feels like there’s something more between us.”

Sun’s heart began to pound, his hand sliding down and then off her shoulder. He wanted to be honest but nothing scared him more than the risk of losing her to his feelings. But if he didn’t say it now, he would never be able to say it again. 

“Blake, I think I should be honest with you.” Sun shifted over to his side.   
“Whatever you have say, I’m ready for it.” Blake straightened her back and prepared for the worst case scenario.

“I’m in love with you, Blake. To think you only just noticed is beyond me, but I’m okay with it.” Sun smiled at the mere look on her face. Those gold laced eyes widened like nothing he had ever seen before. Not even the stars above them could compare to her reaction.  
“Why, how, when did this happen?” She whispered, unsure if she was heard or not.  
“Because you’re an amazing girl and someone to look up to, because of how much I’ve watched you grow as a person, and finally, the day we met back in Vale. That bow caught my heart in a knot so fast!” He flashed a wink her way.  
“You’re too nice, I just don’t get it.” Blake’s voice lowered. “Why not find someone suitable? Maybe desirable? Stronger?”   
“Who said you weren’t any of those things to me?”   
“I don’t see it.”   
“Then you don’t see what I see.” Sun sank down to her height and bumped his forehead up against hers. His hand slid through her hair and brought them closer together. “You’re even more beautiful up close.” Their lips practically touched before Blake had noticed Sun was right in front of her face.  
“Sun, what are you going to do?”  
“What I wish I did the day we met.” 

His nerves got the best of him, but he wanted this moment to happen more than anything.   
“Everything okay?” Blake wondered.  
“...I’m nervous.”  
“You’ve never kissed someone before, have you?” She snickered.  
“It’s not funny!” He whined.  
“Calm down, I’m not making fun of you,” She touched his cheek. “Here’s a little help.” Keeping his head in place, she left a soft kiss on his lips. 

Sun didn’t have time to respond and stood in absolute shock. Blake moved back from his face and smiled, pleased with her work as she watched his cheeks turn completely red.

“Was that okay?” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger to calm her own nerves. Sun remained quiet and had no idea what just happened.   
But suddenly, he acted on nothing but instinct.

Sun cornered Blake on the railing, crashing his lips onto hers. His hands moved to her face, keeping her still as he went on. With his heart going a thousand miles an hour, adrenaline powered him through the act. Blake found herself enjoying the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his body closer to hers. Their bodies pressed together, earning a soft groan from Sun. He bit down on her bottom lip and slid his hand around to her backside. The heavy breathing between the two mixed together, allowing little to no air to come through in between them. 

Blake loved every minute with Sun, their unrequited feelings from so many years finally escaping into the night. Sun’s tongue made it into her sweet mouth, softly licking the hidden canines inside. His need for her mouth was unlike anything she had ever seen before from him. Blake concluded that he must have been holding back for a long time. 

Sun grinded his body into Blake, slowly losing his control over himself. She slid her fingertips into his blond hair, playing with the soft strands. Blake didn’t mind it however, allowing herself this moment to be vulnerable for once. His mouth moved off her lips and nipped at the side of her neck, intently listening to her hitched breathing. As much as she wanted to go on with their time together like this, she couldn’t allow it to go too far. 

“Sun…” Her voice came out partly as a moan in an attempt to regain her breath.   
“Say it again.” He groaned, lifting his mouth off her collarbone. She smiled, clearing her throat in an attempt to ensure it didn’t come out that way again.  
“Sun,” Blake lifted his face back up to her, placing a final kiss on his lips. “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, no, I’m fine.” Sun stepped back, scratching the back of his head and breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and fanned himself.  
“Sounds like you’re trying to catch your breath.” She caught herself in a laugh.  
“Same thing,” He grabbed her hand in between both of his and sighed. “Can I just apologize really quick—“  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m at fault here, too.”  
“No, you’re not. Not when I loved every moment of it.” Sun leaned in to leave another kiss on her lips. 

“Every day we’ve been here on this island has made me fall even more in love with you. Menagerie, I hope one day becomes a home for us. When all this is over, when we are free to do what we want,” Sun took Blake into his arms and squeezed her with whatever energy he had left. “I want to build something with you. With your family and friends near us, so you’ll never, ever be alone again.” 

A few tears left her eyes, dripping to the wood panels underneath their feet. A muffled sob came out from her, causing Sun to pull her into his arms.  
The two stayed at the ports for a while longer, taking time to admire the moonlight and the stars lying above the water.


End file.
